


Convenience

by BananaSins



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One Shot, the author's way of pulling this out from his chest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSins/pseuds/BananaSins
Summary: "It wasn't."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Convenience

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify the tag, I needed to move on from this lingering moment and I transformed the negativity I keep feeling into this drabble. Hopefully tonight's the last time I think about this.

It wasn't.

If it was an act of convenience, they would had sunk already. Torn from conflicts, drifted away from lack of compassion, moments spent didn't feel like home.

She closed her eyes, listening to the stars above. A rocky start didn't invalidate the bloom of the bond, as long as the relationship was still solid, was still a two-way street. She tuned into the silence, imagining the beat of the stars.

Elke imagined if Trine egged her to give it a chance because she is alone, and so is he. What Trine did instead was to build a bridge on the gap between them, a proper opening for both of them to cross, nor to burn it and waste the woman's time.

Trine… Was she up there, gazing down at her current state? Had she witnessed her growth over the years? Cringing at how she pushed everyone away, even the ones that cared for her, for the sake of protecting them from harm? Celebrating her reunion and the development of their bond together?

Elke gazed up, seeing the constellations sparkle.

The time she finally had the courage to express her cherished moments, only to be insulted in return… Oh, I guess for someone as naive as her, it was only fair to stick to someone and not have a "meaningful" bond with.

That was the first time in a long time she punched someone straight to the face.

She was done being a pacifist.

At least her relationship didn't happen because someone pushed them to be together, even though they never really mix well together. Oh, but they're cute, that's all that matters right? Wrong. A normal life didn't stop them from falling out, realizing they were not in love in the first place, only held onto the idea of loving one another because someone said so.

Elke felt smug after letting those words out from her chest, leaving a token of appreciation for that someone she'd already forgotten who.

Said token was another punch into the face.

She closed her eyes again. What would life be if Trine was still alive? Would they be close? Would she save him from the downward spiral? Be a reliable friend that helps her be more honest to herself? Or those wouldn't happen because she was somewhere else? What if in another timeline, her beloved was also alive?

Elke wanted reassurance. She wanted her answer, because she knew Trine would say the right thing, would say the truth.

This love… it wasn't empty, right?


End file.
